


Till Sunrise Comes

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: He had all the time in the world to play some more with his prey. After all, sunset and sunrise were hours away from each other, even in summer.





	

He watched the house with a neutral expression from across the street while the sun slowly descended from the sky. Almost time. Almost…

The spell work had been intricate, very difficult to do while keeping away from the watchful eye of the neighbour squib, but he’d managed, and by sunrise tomorrow, there would be no more Harry Potter to thwart him. No Boy-Who-Lived, no Chosen One to stand against him and give his enemies hope. He would see to the little pest’s end himself. Tonight.

At last, the sun disappeared fully, leaving the street in darkness. Voldemort stepped forward slowly, carefully. _Wary._ Nothing happened, not yet at least. He crossed the threshold into the yard of Privet Drive 4 and still no alarm went off. Voldemort smirked.

The spell he had used on the house a few days before had ensured him entrance without any dangers of tripping the wards placed on it. He could technically enter whenever he wanted thanks to Harry’s blood, but couldn’t yet act maliciously. The wards would be able to tell when magic was being used and what kind. The Order would be present before he would even be able to cast the Killing Curse of his enemy. But now, with this spell, which used Harry’s own blood in the Dark Lord’s veins to trick the wards into believing he wasn’t a threat but an ally, and as such, wouldn’t alarm the Order of his presence.

It had been suspiciously easy. He’d been watching the house for two weeks now, after having killed the neighbours and used a polyjuice potion on himself. The man he had left alive, stuffed in the basement with his dead wife and teenage daughter, had been disposed of about an hour ago, as Voldemort wasn’t planning on returning to the house after he was done with the Potter brat.

A softly murmured Alohomora had the front door open silently and Voldemort stepped inside. His blood red eyes needed no getting used to the dark. He was the Dark Lord after all, he has lived his whole life in shadows and darkness. It as the sunlight that irritated him, not the dark of night. He let his eyes roam the dark hallway and sneered in disgust. So generic, mediocre. _So muggle_. It disgusted him. But he wasn’t there to judge the muggle interior designing. No, he was there for his enemy.

With determined strides, Voldemort ascended the stairs. He could feel Harry, feel the tug that led him straight to his prey. He grinned darkly at this. It was as if Harry himself wanted to be found by him. Well, Voldemort considered himself benevolent. If that was what the boy wished than he’d gladly hand Harry his death. Good riddance, if you asked him.

He followed the pull towards the door in the back of the upstairs hallway and raised a non-existent eyebrow at the several locks that kept the door firmly closed keeping everyone out, or more likely, keep someone in. Voldemort chuckled and shook his head. That fool Dumbledore never learned. Not only had he kept his weapon fully in the dark of _everything_ , he also left him to rot with muggles that hated him every summer. Well, he’ll soon learn, Voldemort thought gleefully. But by then it would already be too late to do anything.

He was inside the room with a single swipe of his wand, the door having swung open silently. He surveyed the room and scoffed. The great hero of the Light lived in a small bedroom with chipped paint and old, broken furniture. It did explain why he was so small and skinny. The cage next to his window was empty, which was good because Voldemort didn’t want any interruptions.

The boy himself lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully, his raven hair that was usually so messy, spread out around his head like a halo. It was summer, and the boy clearly had been too hot, as he had kicked off his old, stiff sheets, leaving his torso completely bare. Voldemort’s breath caught in his throat, seeing his nemesis in nothing but a pair of oversized boxers. He was… oddly alluring.

The boy was marked with the beauty of youth, only 16 – no, still 15 for another hour and a half, but Voldemort cared little for such details – and there was still some baby fat making his face look soft and round. His full pink lips were parted as he breathed slow and even, meaning he was still in a deep sleep. His cheeks were a bit reddened and there were still-wet tear tracks running over them. It only made him seem more attractive to Voldemort, who could feel his member rising to attention at the addictive sight.

Frowning, he lifted his wand, the killing curse already on his lips when he tensed. The boy whimpered and uncurled himself, flopping on his back and spreading out on the small bed. Voldemort’s eyes widened in arousal when more of that perfect skin was revealed. The boy was thin enough to count ribs, but his body was that of an athlete none the less, with a taut stomach and the first showing of abs. His pink nipples were erect from being out in the open air and perhaps the small chill that came from the open – and barred – window.

Voldemort shook himself out of his enchantment, and lifted his wand again. The boy needed to die before the sun rose again… But that was still several hours away, wasn’t it? He still had time to indulge. He grinned at that. And indulge he would.

 _“Silencio,”_ he murmured, casting the spell over the entire room, that way, the other occupants wouldn’t hear a thing.

Once that was done, he approached the bed, careful not to wake the boy. For a moment, it looked like he would wake up, as his eyelids started to flutter and he whimpered. He didn’t move otherwise though, so Voldemort didn’t act other than pausing to watch his victim with intense red eyes.

“Siri-” Harry suddenly mumbled, his brows furrowing.

Voldemort scowled. Was the boy dreaming of someone else? The information he had been given told him that he had not had any lovers aside from a short, meaningless relationship in the past year with a girl he’d spend the entire year before his return pining after and was too blind to notice the many other girls interested. Voldemort would almost have found it a pity if Harry being a virgin hadn’t aroused him even further.

“D-don’t kill him,” the boy whimpered, seemingly becoming more restless.  
“Please, Voldemort. Don’t kill Sirius. Don’t kill Sirius. Please.”

This made the Dark Lord smirk. So he wasn’t dreaming of anyone else. He dreamt of the Department of Mysteries, or perhaps the fake torture dream Voldemort had shown him a few months earlier. So Harry regretted his dear blood traitor godfather’s death enough to dream of it and dream of _begging him_ for his life? This was… useful.

He quickly slid over to the bed and leaned over the boy, grinning widely as he still didn’t wake and instead continued begging. He wished Harry had done this back at the Graveyard too, with the Diggory boy. He might not have tried to kill him then, but instead done what he was planning right now. He cast a quick relaxing charm on the boy, to keep him asleep for a bit longer and more docile once he did wake as well as a small charm too keep his body from breaking and tearing no matter the strain he’d put on him. He was sure that would become useful soon enough.

“Do you want to save him, Harry?” he hissed softly in his ear.  
“Do you wish for me to spare him? Why shouldn’t I kill him?”

Harry whined low in his throat and jerked a bit, but thanks to the spell stayed asleep.

“P-please!” he sobbed, his eyelids seeming to flutter desperately now as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“What will you give me in return, Harry?” Voldemort whispered in his ear.

“Don’t kill him, just don’t kill him,” Harry mumbled in his sleep, crying more desperately.

“Very well. Then I’ll take my payment from you,” Voldemort replied grinning.

He straightened back up and took his wand back out. Time to start the real fun, he decided with a malicious grin. First, he cast a protective spell on Harry’s mouth to keep him from being able to bite down – that just wouldn’t do, as he was planning on using that side of the boy a lot this night – and a special binding spell, that allowed him to control Harry’s movements whether he was asleep or awake.

He forced Harry’s body to move so he was kneeling on the bed, facing him. His eyes were still closed, and now much calmer than before, as Voldemort had reassured him in his nightmare (and the calming charm helped too of course)

“Open up, Harry,” Voldemort said softly.

The sleeping teen obeyed easily. His mouth fell open while his eyes stayed closed. Eager, Voldemort fished his cock out of his robes and stepped closer.

The Dark Lord couldn’t help but moan loudly as he slid in the hot, wet mouth of the teen. Voldemort was definitely no stranger to the pleasures of sex, but taking his nemesis’ innocence without the boy’s knowledge or consent was riling him up so much he wanted to rut Harry’s face like a desperate teenager.

Instead of raping Harry’s throat like he so desperately wanted to, Voldemort set a slow, careful pace. He didn’t want to wake Harry just yet. That surprise was for when he was a bit further in. Either when he came or when he was already fucking the boy from behind, depending on how deep a sleeper Harry was.

He stroked in and out easily. The boy’s magically induced relaxing state allowed him to slide down his throat without any resistance. Drool was pooling in the teen’s mouth and dripping down his chin as he slowly continued fucking Harry’s face, making wet sounds. Voldemort groaned in pleasure and sped up a little bit. Harry’s throat fluttered around the head of his cock, and for a moment, it looked like the teen was going to wake.

For a short second, Voldemort actually hoped that Harry would indeed wake up. He imagined those fluttering lashes slowly parting to reveal confused green eyes before they widened in horror. He’d keep staring in those killing curse coloured orbs as he fucked Harry’s mouth as hard as he could, watching as tears started leaking out. And then he’d come down the teen’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop and keeping his cock inside until all struggles left the boy’s body and his eyes turned dull with defeat. Then he would let him go and kill him, like he had planned when he initially arrived at the house.

The thought alone had him coming hard with a loud moan. Harry’s body shivered and he swallowed on reflex. A small frown had formed between his eyebrows, but his eyes stayed closed, albeit with some fluttering in the long lashes.

Unable to stop himself, Voldemort pulled out of Harry’s mouth before he had finished coming and splashed his seed all over the teen’s face. Some of it clung to his cheek or stuck in his hair, sliding down over the scar and his right eyelid. His mouth was still open and more cum dribbled from it down to his spit-covered chin before making a mess of his chest.

Voldemort grinned and rearranged Harry to lie on his back. His feet were planted firmly on the mattress, spread wide enough to show his intimate parts. His limp penis was in full view, and Voldemort couldn’t help himself from leaning in and taking the head in his mouth, gently sucking on the soft skin. the action caused the sleeping boy to whimper quietly and his hips twitched upwards. Grinning, Voldemort put the whole cock in his mouth and sucked it to hardness. He used his tongue to circle the head a few times before digging it in the slit. Harry whined in his sleep and thrust upwards, deeper in Voldemort’s mouth.

Satisfied with the reactions he got, Voldemort sat back up and kneeled between Harry’s legs. His young enemy looked absolutely ravishing with the bright blush adorning his cheeks and chest. His pink lips were red and swollen from earlier and Voldemort leaned in to press his own against them. He took his time exploring Harry’s fucked out mouth with his tongue, enjoying the taste of himself on the boy’s motionless tongue.

He let his hands explore the rest of Harry’s body while he kissed the slumbering teen savagely, biting and sucking at the swollen lips until they were left bruised. He tweaked the boy’s nipples until they were bright red and Harry was whimpering in discomfort, surprisingly still not waking up. One had snuck down to the boy’s erect penis and started stroking it again while the other searched blindly for the boy’s hole.

Harry jerked a little underneath Voldemort and whined as he pushed one finger in. He only pushed in to the second knuckle and wiggled his digit around a little bit to at least stretch the tight anus just slightly. All the while, he let his other hand stroke Harry’s cock, keeping him aroused. He wanted Harry to come while he fucked him awake. He wanted to see the horror and humiliation on his enemy’s face.

When he knew Harry was nearing the brink, he let go and pulled his finger back out. He kept his gaze steadily on Harry’s face as he lined his own erection up with the tight, virgin hole. This was sure to wake the boy, even with the spells cast on him and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen then.

Slowly, he started pushing in. As he had anticipated, Harry’s face crunched up in pain and cried out. His entire body seized up as his back arched off the bed. Voldemort gritted his teeth against the incredible tightness and pushing in further, slowly forcing his cock into Harry’s clenching passage inch by agonizing inch. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

“Wh-…?”

Voldemort chuckled and slowly drew back partly before snapping his hips forward fast, forcing his entire cock deep into Harry’s passage until his pelvis was pressed against the teen’s arse. His green eyes widened instantly and he screamed.

“Welcome to the world of the waking,” Voldemort hissed, doing it again.

Harry’s eyes snapped over to his face immediately and he could see the pure horror clearly in those bright green orbs, intermixed with confusion, anger, fear and even a little bit of arousal. He laughed darkly at the sight and grabbed Harry’s erection, squeezing it to let the teen know that it was there. All the muscles in Harry’s body tensed and strained. Voldemort didn’t doubt that it was the boy attempting to fight him off, only his body didn’t obey him any longer.

“What-… Let me go you bastard!” the boy shouted.

Voldemort grinned and continued fucking Harry hard enough to make the teen shout loudly in pain again. His hand on the boy’s cock ensured that he didn’t turn flaccid. He stroked Harry’s penis a few times in time with his thrusts until the pitch of Harry’s outcries suddenly turned different. He had definitely reached a spot.

With a villainous smirk, Voldemort angled his thrusts just right to nail the teen’s prostate at every thrust deep inside. Harry’s moans of pain became pitched with pleasure until he tensed again with a loud scream and came all over himself.

Voldemort laughed loudly as he continued fucking Harry through his orgasm, leaving the boy dizzy and over sensitive. For a moment, Harry’s eyes rolled in his head and he went completely slack in Voldemort’s hold. When he opened his eyes again, they were dull and tired. Voldemort wasn’t an idiot to think that this was it. No, this was only a temporary victory. Harry would still fight him once he’d found some of his energy back. So the trick was to prevent him from recovering properly.

He grabbed the back of Harry’s knees and pulled the teen’s legs up before folding him in half by pressing his knees against his shoulders. Harry whimpered and his fingers twitched in an attempt to force his arms into movement. Voldemort just laughed at the useless struggle and started fucking the teen in the new position. From this angle, he could get in much deeper.

“St-… Pl-…”

Harry gasped and bit his already swollen and bloody lips hard in an attempt to stay quiet while Voldemort shoved in as deep as he could and came hard with a loud groan in pleasure.

Panting hard, Voldemort pulled back, allowing his still erect cock to slip from the boy’s anus. He kept his hands on Harry’s knees, kept him pinned down in the no doubt very uncomfortable position with his head between his own two legs. He watched transfixed as a small blob of cum slowly leaked from the boy’s arse. He released Harry’s left leg and trailed the escaping trail of come with a long, spindly finger. Then, he scooped it up and pressed it back into the winking, pink little hole. Harry whimpered and turned his head in disgust.

“Why?” the teen asked hoarsely.

“Because I can,” Voldemort laughed.

He took his wand and pressed it close to Harry’s wet, abused hole. The teen tensed up right away, is eyes widening in fear and a shiver ran through his naked body. Voldemort mostly ignored it and cast a quick spell to ensure nothing would escape the tiny hole of his enemy.

To test how well the spell worked, he pressed three fingers into the mess and dug around for a few moments, enjoying the whimpers from his victim. He spread his fingers wide, forcing Harry’s anus to open up much more than before, leaving more than enough room for the cum to leak out, but it didn’t.

“Now that’s a sight I love to see!” he exclaimed grinning.

“Pervert,” Harry croaked, closing his eyes in discomfort.  
“I’ll kill you for this, you know. I’ll fucking kill you.”

Voldemort laughed cruelly and turned Harry on his front, forcing him on his knees and face down before roughly thrusting in once again.

“Try to remember how great it felt to orgasm,” he whispered in the teen’s ear.  
“Next time it happens, it will be on my cock only, without my hands to aid you.”

“Fuck you!” Harry shouted angrily as he fought desperately against the invisible force binding him to Voldemort’s whim.

“Isn’t that what I am doing already?” Voldemort replied amused.  
“Or perhaps you want something more? That can be arranged.”

He leaned back a bit, making sure that he went only so far that most of his cock stayed buried inside the teen’s arse. Grinning, he pointed his wand at the base of his erection.

 _“Engorgio,”_ he hissed gleefully.

Harry shrieked and trashed on the bed as Voldemort’s cock grew twice its regular size, no doubt stretching his hole past its capacity. Thankfully, Voldemort had had the state of mind to cast a protective charm on the boy. While it was an arousing thought to rip the boy apart from the inside and kill him on his cock, he wanted to keep him alive for a while longer and fuck him until his stomach literally burst with cum, which, since the enlarging spell had also affected his balls, could be a possibility now.

Voldemort wasted no time in gripping Harry’s hips and started fucking him once again in earnest. The whimpers and whines coming from the boy only spurred him on. He wanted Harry to scream in agony. Leave his pride broken as he begged Voldemort for it all to end. Only then would he consider ending the brat’s life. But first, he would make the boy submit. He’d break him until Harry would kneel down at his feet and take his cock in his mouth without the need of threats. He would do it too, if he thought it would make Voldemort stop. Soon enough.

With every stroke inwards, Harry panted and choked on his attempts to stay quiet while Voldemort ruthlessly fucked him. Even from where he was leaning over Harry, he could see how the teen’s tears were soaking the pillow underneath him and it only spurred him on more.

With a grunt, he sped up some more as he felt his climax approaching. He let go of Harry’s hips with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck. The boy made a muffled sound as he was smothered in the pillow and his entire body tensed up. Groaning, Voldemort pushed in all the way. The sudden clamping from Harry’s sphincter was the last bit he needed to come violently inside the teen.

He shuddered in his release and let go of Harry. For a few seconds, he stayed still, looming over the teen and panting harshly. With the engorgement on his balls, his orgasm was much longer and much more intense than he was used too. He even blacked out for a short moment while he came.

Voldemort grabbed both of Harry’s elbows and pulled him back roughly, forcing him to take in all of the Dark Lord once again. Harry gasped and shuddered but otherwise stayed completely quiet, even as his upper body was pulled off the bed and his back pressed against Voldemort’s front.

“I came here to kill you, Harry,” the Dark Lord hissed in his ear.  
“But I think I’ll have you begging for death before I will.”

“I-I won’t…” Harry bit out weakly.

Voldemort gave a high pitched cackle and drew back a little.

“Good. Keep that spirit for as long as you can!” he laughed.

With that, he slammed back in with all his might, forcing an agonized cry from the boy’s bruised and bloodied lips. Harry was shivering all over, his body and mind exhausted, yet he still did nothing more than grunt in discomfort as Voldemort started fucking him again.

“Maybe I shouldn’t kill you at all and keep you around just for this,” he taunted.

Harry whimpered and his arms twitched weakly as he tried to struggle free. Voldemort grinned and forced Harry to slide back on his cock. The binding he put on the boy was still at full strength.

“Wouldn’t that be grand? Keeping you locked up in some room at my home. Having you suck my cock and ride me every day,” Voldemort continued, grabbing Harry’s chin roughly and turning his head so they were looking at each other.  
“I could train you to _crave_ it. I’ll make you addicted to me, have you beg for it every night. I might give you my come as your only food source.”

Harry whined and Voldemort ground his pelvis harshly against the teen’s arse. He bit his lip again to try and keep quiet as Voldemort continued raping him with sadistic delight.

He was getting close again. With a deranged grin, Voldemort sped up. His grip on Harry tightened even more when it became clear that the teen was about to collapse. Something like that was to be expected of course, since he had been struggling uselessly and with all his might for the past hour. Even Voldemort would be exhausted by now if he hadn’t preformed various rituals to improve his stamina in the past. Of course, he hadn’t really had this in mind when he did them, but raping Harry was much more gratifying than long magical battles.

With a groan, he spilled himself inside Harry for the third time that night. This time, Harry gave a pathetic sob and jerked in his hold, probably getting cramps. Grinning, Voldemort pulled out and turned Harry to lie on his back. Just as the Dark Lord had expected, there was a small bump in his stomach from two loads of cum after the engorgement charm. It was barely visible, but still definitely there. He wondered how long it would take before the boy’s stomach would be the size of a basketball.

The teen’s face was blotchy and red and tears had mixed with spittle and snot, making him a terrible mess. He was staring hatefully at Voldemort, his bright green eyes dulled by pain, exhaustion and fear. Such a wonderful sight it was.

Harry gave a whimpered squeak as the Dark Lord pushed four fingers in his stretched hole easily. He pressed the pads of his fingers right on Harry’s prostate and massaged it until he had Harry moaning and his limp cock grew hard. He fucking Harry with his fingers for a while longer, listening to the little mewls the teen made as he tried to move his hips.

Voldemort laughed amused and pulled his fingers back out roughly, causing Harry to cry out is shock. With a rough shove in his side, Harry toppled off the bed. Voldemort was quick to sit at the side, his cock still hanging out and half-hard as he pulled Harry into a kneeling position.

“Let’s try this side again now that you’re awake,” he said as he rubbed his thumb over Harry’s lower lip.  
“Open up and say ‘ah’, Harry. And don’t think about fighting, we both know it’s useless.”

Harry just glared with as much hate as he could muster while Voldemort pried his mouth open and forced his cock between swollen, chapped lips. His jaw stretched obscenely around the girth of the magically enlarged penis.

Unlike last time, he didn’t bother taking it slow. Thanks to the spell he had cast on Harry earlier, his body would stretch but not break and so he didn’t worry he would accidentally kill the boy too early. He still had to make sure Harry could breathe of course, which turned out to be a very difficult task. Whenever he pressed in all the way, about half his cock was jammed down the boy’s throat, leaving a very visible lump protruding through the skin.

Enthralled by the choked sounds and the fear of death in shimmering, tearful green eyes, Voldemort lost himself quickly in his actions. He was unable to keep a moderate pace, so instead fucked hard and fast into the boy’s throat, taking his pleasure by force over and over.

Harry gave weak jerks with every thrust deep into his mouth, the only proof that he was still continuing his useless struggle against the magical bindings. His choking sounds became more desperate and insistent before any strength left in Harry to even twitch slowly ebbed away and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The sight of the boy on the verge of passing out had Voldemort groan in arousal and he pushed in all the way into the convulsing throat before coming with a loud moaning. He kept coming for a minute and a half before finally pulling his monster cock out and letting Harry flop down on the floor, heaving and coughing. He scowled a bit when the boy rolled on his front and threw up. It seemed that he could move on his own again, meaning that the binding spell was loosening its grip on the teen. Then again, after over an hour of torment and struggle, there was no way that the boy would be able to fight him, even without the bonds.

“Not hungry, I guess?” he taunted smirked.  
“You’d be surprised how many people are starving out there.”

“G-go f-.. u-uck y-… se-elf…” Harry ground out between coughs.

Voldemort laughed and stood up. The teen tensed immediately and backed up into the wall underneath the barred up window, fear sparking in his tired, weary eyes. It only made the Dark Lord more aroused than he already was. It was strange how much he wanted to fuck his mortal enemy, but every time he came inside the boy, he was almost instantly hard again with the urge to do it again. This had never happened to him before, but he wasn’t interested in finding out the ‘why’. He just wanted to indulge.

“Why would I when I have a perfectly fine hole right here?” he asked cruelly.

He bent down and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, ignoring the weak shout the action startled from bruised lips. He pulled the boy back up and pushed him face first into the bars of the open window. He took hold of Harry’s wrists and forced the teen to grab the bars before switching his grip to the boy’s hips and rub his erection between Harry’s cheeks. The teen tensed in fear and shook his head.

“S-stop…” he croaked.

“And why should I?” Voldemort asked, laughing cruelly.

He grabbed Harry’s face with one hand and pushed his pointer and middle finger into Harry mouth, pressing down on the teen’s tongue. Once he was sure that he had a good grip on the boy so he wouldn’t be able to make too much ruckus – he might have put a silencing charm on the room, but this close to the open window, some sounds were bound to escape – he started pushing back in.

Harry sobbed around the Dark Lord’s fingers, and his knuckles tightened as he gripped the bars tighter. His shoulders were shaking as he cried, and Voldemort couldn’t help laughing at the pathetic sight of his nemesis. Unable to hold back, he started fucking the boy once again from behind, forcing pained squeals and whimpers from the teen as he drove his gigantic cock in and out of the quivering hole.

Harry’s arse made loud, wet sucking noises all the time from how much cum was already stored inside of him, and even that aroused Voldemort even more. His exhaustion also made him unable to use his sphincter muscles anymore, leaving him more open and looser as the Dark Lord fucked him harshly. It made him sloppy on the inside, something Voldemort found very satisfying.

Still, with how many times he’d already come in past hour and a half, it took a very long time for the Dark Lord to get to the edge again. If his inner clock was correct – and he didn’t see why it wouldn’t. He’d always had a very good sense of time – it must have been 45 minutes or even longer before he started feeling his climax approaching.

He started slamming his sips harder and faster, making Harry crash into the wall over and over until he finally came again. He pressed himself flush against the teen’s back, his cock buried inside the boy’s wet hole to the base as he came with a husky groan right in Harry’s ear. The boy whimpered and shivered.

“You feel amazing around my cock, little Harry,” he hissed before stepping back.

Harry just whimpered and slid down the wall the moment Voldemort’s enlarged cock was expelled from his gaping arse. He was heaving and sobbing hysterically, making the Dark Lord grin. Voldemort grabbed Harry roughly again and dragged him over to the bed, dropping him on his knees in front of it before sitting down again.

“Suck me,” he ordered the teen.

Harry closed his eyes in disgust and shook his head. Voldemort scowled and grabbed the teen by his hair, forcing him to look up.

“I bet your arse is stretched enough that I can easily put my whole fist in there,” he growled.  
“By whole arm even. Want to try if I can get it in all the way up to my shoulder? Maybe my fingers will come out of your mouth.”

Harry’s breath hitched and more tears escaped him as he stared up at Voldemort in horror.

“P-please… St-stop…” he whispered terrified.

Voldemort growled and grabbed his own limp dick, holding it in front of Harry’s face.

“Get me hard again,” he commanded cruelly.  
“Maybe if you make me come, I will stop.”

He was planning to keep going until his balls were completely empty, but as far as Harry knew, that could just as well be the next time he came. It wasn’t of course. Voldemort had enough stamina to come a lot. Even without the enlargement charm on his cock, he could still easily fill a whole night with sex.

With a last whimper, Harry leaned forward and flicked out his tongue against the head of Voldemort’s limp dick. The Dark Lord moaned softly and pulled Harry’s hair to get him closer. Gaining a bit more confidence, the teen did it again and pressed the flat of his tongue firmly against the cockhead as he licked it slowly.

With Voldemort’s hand in his hair, pulling in encouragement, Harry started licking all over the slowly hardening cock. His eyes were closed tight, but still tears escaped from them. The expression of anguish alone was enough to arouse Voldemort once again and the hand in Harry’s hair tightened.

“Put me in your mouth,” Voldemort said huskily.

Reluctantly, Harry obeyed and opened his mouth wide to let the head of the magically engorged cock slide in the warmth of his mouth Voldemort moaned and bucked up, forcing more of his cock into the softness of Harry until the head bumped against the back of the teen’s throat. Harry choked and sputtered and pulled back a little, only to be stopped by Voldemort’s grip on his head.

“Do it right, Harry,” he scolded.  
“The faster I can’t come anymore, the sooner this is over.”

Harry nodded and tried to relax his jaw and throat and slid down again. He only got in about half before the head hit the back of his throat again and he moved back up, setting up a proper rhythm like that. Voldemort’s eyes closed in pleasure and he slackened his grip on Harry’s head a little to let the boy set his own pace this time around.

“If you can’t fit everything, use your hand,” he commanded.

Both of Harry’s hands came up to grasp the large cock’s base, as it was too thick for Harry to be able to round it with one hand alone. He started rubbing the lower half in time with his head-bobbing. Again, Voldemort moaned in appreciation.

The Dark Lord sat back and watched as Harry continued putting all his efforts in getting him off. This was definitely something he could get used to. If only he didn’t have to kill the boy. He could take him back home and make a perfect pet out of him. Perhaps he still would.

It took a long time before he finally felt climax approaching once more. Unlike when he had been fucking the boy earlier, Voldemort had been too absorbed in watching Harry choke on his shaft to bother guessing how long it had been since the start. How could he care about time when Harry was so desperately swallowing all his seed with tears rolling down his burning cheeks.

Voldemort grinned sadistically at the weak struggles of the boy as he tried to pull away. The Dark Lord was still much stronger and easily held Harry’s head down, forcing his cock deep in the teen’s throat, where it was constantly stimulated by the contractions of the tight space with every swallow even as he continued to come. Because of that, even as he pulled away after over five minutes long coming, he was still hard as a rock.

“Looks like we’re not done yet,” he said smirking.

Harry yelped as he was pulled back on the bed. Voldemort grabbed his legs instantly and spread them to fit himself between them. Harry’s tired, reddened and swollen eyes widened and he grabbed Voldemort’s biceps with a desperate sob.

“N-no more!” he cried.  
“You-you’re killing me!”

Voldemort smirked.

“That was my initial intention,” he replied before roughly thrusting inside.

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed in agony. Voldemort only laughed breathlessly as he once again fucked the boy with everything he had. He didn’t care that Harry looked to be on the verge of passing out. No. He would continue even when the boy was unconscious. Perhaps he wouldn’t even stop if he really did kill him by accident.

He was halfway through when something odd happened. The Dark Lord suddenly felt an echo  of pain not his own, a fear that was unfamiliar and… a very unusual wish to die… He tensed and stopped fucking the boy, instead pulling out and sitting back. The foreign emotions slowly ebbed away and were replaced by… relief? And confusion? It were Harry’s emotions…

“What are you?” he whispered awed.

Harry opened one tearful eye and sniffed.

“A person you’re fucking to death,” he muttered bitterly.

Voldemort chuckled and grabbed Harry’s face.

“Keep that spirit until the end,” he said.  
“I’ll love fucking it all out of you, little Harry.”

Harry hissed angrily and spat a glob of pink spit into the Dark Lord’s face. Voldemort’s expression went completely blank and he wiped it off. He looked back at Harry, who was glaring hatefully at him and his grip on the boy’s jaw tightened until the teen whimpered in pain.

 _“Legilimens,”_ Voldemort whispered calmly.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror as his mind was harshly torn into. Voldemort cared little for Harry’s wellbeing as he discarded memories and thoughts and ripped through them in his search of what linked the two of them together so tightly. It couldn’t have just been the blood that allowed the boy to see his actions in his dreams, or how he could now feel the boy’s emotions. There had to be something more. Something _Dumbledore_ was aware of and he wasn’t.

Harry screamed himself hoarse as Voldemort forced his own conscious into the very core of the teen’s being. It was there that he found a second being hidden away. Familiar, broken and Dark. _His Horcrux_.

He retracted into his own head again, his eyes wide at the new revelation. Harry was lying limply on the bed, panting and sobbing in agony. All the fight had left him by now thanks to the cruel treatment. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

“Harry, my Love. You are _filled_ with surprises!” he cackled.

The boy sobbed again and tried curling into himself, but Voldemort grabbed his face again and pulled him into a searing kiss while his free hand travelled down the boy’s body, feeling the twitching muscles underneath pale, sweaty skin.

He dipped his tongue in the slack mouth at the same moment as he pushed two fingers in the gaping hole. Harry whimpered and jerked weakly as he started thrusting his fingers in and out, quickly adding a third and a fourth, since the boy was already so loose.

When Voldemort was done violating the teen’s mouth, he pulled away and pushed Harry on his back again. His fingers were taken back out and he wiped them on the boy’s leg before grabbing them and laying them over his shoulders to give himself better access.

“I can never kill you now, Harry,” he said grinning.  
“So instead I’ll keep you all to myself. My fucktoy. My cocksleeve. _My_ _soul.”_

Harry whimpered in pain again, his entire body shuddering in agony as Voldemort thrust back inside his gaping, abused hole. His rim was already puffy and red with irritation and was wet from the large amounts of come clinging to it.

Voldemort grinned down at the teen and pressed the palm of his hand on the distended belly, making Harry scream weakly and trash in his grip. He looked almost pregnant with how much cum he had inside of him by now and it only made Voldemort want to fuck him harder, which he of course did, startling a high-pitched shriek of pain from the boy.

“You want this to be over, Harry?” he asked grinning.

Harry whined low in his throat and nodded his head, glassy, pain-drunk eyes half-lidded in exhaustion as they glanced up. The expression made the Dark Lord’s erection twitch with interest and he grinned again, pushing in as deep as he could go.

“Will you do anything to make me stop?” he pressed, smirking as Harry nodded again.  
“Good. Then I want you to confirm everything I say by repeating it, can you do that?”

Again, Harry nodded, too far gone to be worried about what Voldemort was planning with him. With a triumphant grin, Voldemort started thrusting into the weakened and pliant body beneath him again, making Harry whimper once more. He glanced out the window. Sunrise was almost there. This had to be done before the first morning light touched the horizon.

“Do you, Harry James Potter, declare that you belong to me, Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle?”

Harry blinked a few times and furrowed his brows. For a moment, it looked like he would be lucid enough to understand the words and their meaning and refuse, but then he moaned in pain and nodded again, his hands tightening on the bedsheets as his toes curled from the overstimulation.

“I, H-Harry J-James Potter, de… clare that I-I belong to-to you, L-Lord Vo-Voldemort… f-formerly known a-as T-Tom Mar… volo Ri-Riddle.”

“I own you. I am your master,” Voldemort hissed, forcing his enchanted cock in and out of the teen’s hole harshly.

“Y-you own me. You’re m-my m-master,” Harry whispered weakly.

“Your body, mind and soul belong to me,” Voldemort growled huskily.

He was so close, just a bit more and Harry would no longer have a choice but spread his legs for him whenever he wanted. He’d kill his enemy _and_ find himself a perfect sleeve to warm his cock.

“M-my body, mind a-and soul belong t-to you,” Harry moaned, his eyes now closed again as he tried to adjust to the intense, stabbing pain of his over-sensitive prostate being repeatedly jabbed.

“You cannot disobey me.”

“I can’t disobey you.”

“So mote it be.”

When Harry repeated the last sentence, the magic took hold and wrapped around the teen, who screamed hoarsely as the new ownership was burned into him in the form of the dark mark on his chest, right over his heart. His whole body tensed, making Voldemort groan and spill once more deep inside the teen’s channel. Before he was done coming, Harry had sagged unconscious on the bed. A single stray tear slipped down his cheek, making Voldemort spurt another string of cum into the boy’s rectum at the sight.

He stayed buried deep within the boy while he revelled in his victory and looked outside just as the sun rose. He waited a few more seconds for something to happen and as it didn’t, he jostled the boy’s body, forcing another weak cry from his bruised and swollen lips. Still no cracks of apparition or wizards blasting the door to pieces to come save their little hero. Voldemort grinned. His spell had worked.

His withered erection came back full force at the realisation he was now completely free to do with the boy as he wanted without needing to worry about Dumbledore and his Order of flaming chickens coming to stop him. The spell had accepted him as Harry’s master and thus, he was no longer considered a threat to the boy. In fact, now the wards would only be tripped when _he_ was in danger instead of Harry. They had already shared a soul and blood, now Voldemort had also control of Harry’s mind and his body.

With a grunt, Voldemort gripped Harry’s hips and started fucking him anew. The only reaction he got from the unconscious teen was a hitched breath and how his face scrunched up in discomfort. It didn’t matter. He was all Voldemort’s now anyway.

He rutted into Harry’s passage like an animal in heat, groaning and huffing out his pleasure as he raped the boy underneath him for the umpteenth time that night. Or morning, as it now was. Voldemort grinned widely. He’d been taking the boy’s body again and again from dusk till dawn and he could keep doing so for as long as he wanted. Not Harry or even Dumbledore would be able to stop him from taking exactly what he wanted from the boy.

He spilled into him again with a low, growling moan, making the boy whimper in pain as he was filled even more. Voldemort thrust in a few more times after he finished coming and stopped, letting his cock soften inside Harry once again as he panted from exhaustion.

He looked outside again, watching satisfied as the sun rose higher up. He should get Harry somewhere safe, where the Order could not reach his precious accidental Horcrux. There, he would train Harry to accept him, as the spell won’t make him devoted to Voldemort and it certainly won’t make him love him. All it did was make sure that no matter how much he hated it and cursed and spat, Harry wouldn’t be able to disobey him.

He looked down at Harry, looking at his thoroughly stretched rim, gaping around his limp cock as he let it return to its regular size. Thanks to the spell he’d cast on Harry at the start, none of the cum leaked out of the wide open, gaping hole. It would take hours, maybe days before it would be able to properly close again, leaving the boy vulnerable and so wonderfully claimed as his.

Slowly, the Dark Lord slipped out of his new pet’s arse and stood back up, casting a silent cleaning spell on himself. A large plug, even larger than his enchanted cock had been, was summoned and he leaned back over his prize. His beautiful Horcrux. Slowly, he pushed the gigantic rubber plug into the stretched hole. Harry whimpered in his sleep again and his rim tried to close in on itself, in an attempt to keep the large toy out. Voldemort ignored the sleepy protests and pressed his palm against the flared base of the toy and _pushed_ , delighting in the pained scream falling from the unconscious teen’s lips. He still didn’t wake up, not even when Voldemort undid any earlier spells cast on him.

He cast a Levicorpus on Harry and strode out of the room, not even looking back as the teen floated behind him. He paused only to enter the bedrooms of the other occupants in the house to kill them in their own beds before he went downstairs and outside, the naked, unconscious Harry Potter following right behind him some 5 ft. off the ground.

Once he reached the street again, he turned around and cast an incineration charm on the house. He watched the building be grabbed by the flames for a little while before he looked up and lifted his wand to the sky above the house that had once belonged to Harry Potter and his disgusting muggle family. None of these people existed anymore.

 _“Morsmordre!”_ he hissed gleefully, his grin widening as the dark green streak broke the clouds and his mark formed.

Satisfied with how the night had turned out, he turned to the sleeping body suspended in the air and gripped the teen’s limp dick tightly before apparating, revelling in the shriek of agony as the boy was pulled along into the side-along apparition with a forceful tug on the sensitive organ.

Only moments after they departed, new cracks of apparition could be heard in the otherwise silent Privet Drive as the Order arrived too late to save their only hope in winning the oncoming war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: uhggf has been so kind as to translate this story to Russian!!! You can find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5299686


End file.
